The Bet
by Trolley
Summary: He could get with an elephant faster den Spot could get with me," Fighter growled. "Why get mad," Trolley drawled, "when we can get even?"


This story is nearly a transcription of an RP between myself and TheLoneReed, more commonly known as my Fighty-kins...err, Fighter. A little cut and paste, a little tweaky-tweak, and a somewhat resolved ending, and here we are! So I suppose you could say this is co-written with her, but I kinda changed it a little, but not really...eh, just read it, it's purty neat. Definitely not my best work...and I picked Skittery for this rp session because he seemed to fit Fighter's proposed plot better than would Blink. BTW, plot idea was fully Fighter's, she owns herself and played Skittery, I own myself and played Spot, Disney owns everything, please don't kill me! Err, read and review? :D  
  
----  
  
Spot whistled as he crossed the bridge over to Manhattan, obviously up to no good. He gazed around him at the crisp yet lazy day as he heard another tune gradually mingle with his own. "Heya Skitts, how's it rollin?"  
  
"Conlon," Skittery greeted with a head nod and spit shake, deliberately ignoring the other boy's question. "Up to no good, I assume."  
  
Spot snickered at the boy's perception. "You know me all too well, Skittery." He shook his head, then looked up and began walking alongside his friend. "So how have you been doin' buddy?"  
  
Skittery shrugged without looking over. "Can't complain."  
  
Spot nodded, for some reason taking it upon himself to make conversation. "You got yer eye on goils, eh buddy?" He asked, nudging him suggestively.   
  
This brought a smirk to Skittery's face, and maybe even a slight blush. "Yeah, maybe a few…or just one," he admitted with a twinkle in his eye. "Howsabout you, ladies' man?"  
  
"Yeah, always. You know how it is wit Fighter." He rolled his eyes, but the small grin that spread across his face gave away his not-so-secret fondness for he and the girl's love/hate relationship. 'Love/hate' being that they loved to hate each other. "So who's da lucky goil who's got your attention?"  
  
Skittery barked out a laugh, clapping Spot on the back. "First of all, the only thing Fighter sees in you is a good argument. And, if you can keep yer trap shut, I happen to have a bit of an attachment to Trolley."  
  
Spot wiggled his eyebrows, ignoring the Skittery's first comment…and the part about keeping his trap shut. "Really now? So when you say attachment, you mean you like her an' she don't know you exist?"  
  
Meanwhile, back in Manhattan, the two topics of conversation were relaxing and talking after selling a days' worth of papers.   
  
"I'm bored," Trolley sighed, plopping down on a bench. "Whadaya wanna do for the rest o' da afternoon?"  
  
Fighter laughed and ran a hand through her long, tangled blond hair. "Oh, lesse…well, I don't think I've had quite my daily dosage of annoying Spot yet." she suggested with a grin.  
  
"Brooklyn it is, then," Trolley agreed, standing up. She found the Brooklyn leader as attractive as the next girl did, but she thought he was way too cocky, self-absorbed, and all around male. Apparently, though, Fighter saw something in him.  
  
"Wait," she hissed, grabbing Trolley's arm and shushing her. "Look who's comin' now." She looked around quickly and jerked her friend behind a nearby tree a few yards away from where she had spied Spot walking and talking with Skittery.  
  
Trolley had no choice but to follow Fighter, and was almost glad she did when she felt a flush rise to her cheeks as she spotted Skittery, her recent crush, with the object of Fighter's…affections. Everyone knew something was up between them except for the two of them. But then, that's how it tended to be with true love. Not that Trolley knew too much about true love, from personal experience at least. The only man that she could ever recall having loved her had been her father, and he was ten years gone.   
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Skittery admitted as they unknowingly came into the girls' earshot. "But at least she don't hate my guts like a certain other goil," he snickered, elbowing Spot in the ribs.  
  
"Eh, Fighter don't hate yer guts, man, she jus' comes across like dat sometimes," he consoled, oblivious to Skittery's actual meaning. "An' I must say, Trolley ain't too partial to me, either."  
  
Skittery laughed and clapped Spot on the shoulder. "No buddy, I was sayin' Fighter hates you!"  
  
The girl in question rolled her eyes and shook her head. "He's so DUMB!"  
  
Trolley snickered silently, straining to hear if her name would be mentioned again.   
  
Spot chuckled cockily. "See, dat's where you're wrong, my friend. It's jus da way goils act, ya know? If dey act like dey hate ya, dat means dey like ya." Spot draped an arm around Skittery's shoulders as he continued his lesson.   
  
Skittery nodded and regarded Spot with a raised eyebrow. "Then Fighter must reeealllyyyy like ya," he affirmed sarcastically, grinning.  
  
Fighter turned to an extremely amused Trolley and made a retching gesture.   
  
"I don't know," the slightly more calm girl whispered, "he does kinda have a point." She simply shrugged and turned back to the guys at Fighter's glare.  
  
"Exactly my point, buddy," Spot continued, removing his arm and folding both across his chest. "But I don't see you doin' too much bettah wit' Trolley."   
  
The mentioned jerked her head so suddenly that it almost hit the tree. Could it be? Could Skittery actually be interested in her?"  
  
Fighter cocked an eyebrow at the girl's seeming excitement. "Troll, please don't tell me you actually like him?"  
  
Trolley furrowed her brow with a smirk and folded her arms. "So what if I do?"  
  
Fighter chuckled and shook her head, remaining silent.  
  
"Yeah well, I could get with Trolley a whole lot faster den you could get wit Fighter," Skittery challenged, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He could get with an elephant faster den Spot could get wit me!" Fighter mouthed with a sneer.  
  
Trolley chose not to take that comment personally and strained to hear the conversation better.   
  
Spot raised both his eyebrows and laughed heartily. "Dat sounds like a challenge! An' a very easy one for me to win, I might add." He punched Skittery lightly in the stomach.  
  
"Alright, it's a bet then. I bet you can't get Fighter into your pants," Skittery accepted with a smirk.   
  
Spot grinned and spit in his hand, offering it to Skittery. "Oh, I'm gonna be a rich man. I'll have 'er in bed before you can say two words to Trolley!" He smirked, tugging at his suspenders.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were making a subtle 'escape,' Fighter fuming and Trolley about to wet her pants--er, skirt--laughing. "Can you believe them? What jerks!"  
  
"Spot won't know what to believe when I get ahold of him," Fighter snarled, pounding her fist into her open palm.  
  
"Come on, we gotta have fun wit' dis. Let's not get mad," Trolley drawled, draping an arm around her still fuming friend's shoulders, "when we can get even."   
  
"You're on," Skittery agreed. "Wait. How much?"  
  
Spot chewed on his lower lip and narrowed his eyes challengingly. "Five bucks."  
  
"Deal," Skittery confirmed, spitting in his hand and shaking Spot's firmly.  
  
Spot smirked confidently and patted Skittery on the back. "So whadaya say we head down to Tibby's an get somethin to eat while ya still gots some money, eh?"  
  
Skittery rolled his eyes and decided to humor his friend. "Alright, but then we oughta go find da gals." He didn't really want to admit it to his womanizing friend, but he really liked Trolley and was slightly worried that this bet might threaten any chance he may have with her.  
  
"All in good time, my friend. All in good time." They entered the small restaurant and sat down in a booth with Racetrack, Mush, and Jack.  
  
Trolley regarded her friend with amusement as they slowly walked toward Tibby's. Unlike Fighter, she had mixed feelings concerning the situation. For one thing, she had actually gotten Skittery's attention. It was about time a guy saw something in her…but what exactly did he see? Just a way to win a bet? Or was she all wrong about his feelings for her? Had he figured out that she was interested in him and made the bet with Spot for that reason? That had to be it. Trolley pulled Fighter aside with grim determination just before they entered the diner.   
  
"Now remember, as much as it may sicken you, we have to play along. Act as stupid and girly as possible, an' then we dump 'em like a sack a' fertilizer."  
  
Fighter nodded slowly, her own plan already being formulated in her head. "Got it."  
  
"Alright," Trolley muttered, glancing over at Fighter as they slowly headed for the door. "Let's do this dance."  
  
Skittery grinned and slid into a seat, nodding to the other guys as he picked up a menu and lightly scanned it.  
  
"Hey Skitts, ya wanna tell da boys bout our little wager?" A chorus of expectant newsie-sounds erupted, and Spot laughed.  
  
Skittery smirked lightly. "Basically we're gonna see who can get a certain goil in der pants foist." he announced, shrugging as the other boys laughed.   
  
Mush found this quite amusing. "And who might da lucky goils be?"   
  
"I'se got my money on Spot," Race called, "who's bettin', huh?"  
  
"Wait, wait," Skittery waved his arms, trying to silence the hollering boys. "First, you gotta hear who da goils are. For me, Trolley."  
  
The guys shrugged and nodded approvingly. "What about you, Spot?" Jack prodded, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Skittery wiggled his eyebrows with a ruthless smirk. "Fighter," he announced, filching a French fry from Mush's plate.  
  
The guys hooted with laughter. "Cancel dat last bet!" Race announced between chuckles.   
  
Spot just shook his head smugly and folded his arms.  
  
Skittery grinned and leaned cockily against his chair, shrugging with mock apology at Spot. "Yeah, dat's what I thought."  
  
Spot glared and chuckled sardonically at him and the rest of the boys. "You'll see. Yous jus' wait."  
  
Skittery laughed out loud and reclined lazily before quickly straitening up when none other than Fighter and Trolley entered.  
  
Fighter ignored their snickers, knowing very well what they were about. She slid into a booth across the restaurant from the boys and looked at her menu nonchalantly, subtly motioning for Trolley to take a seat across from her.  
  
Encouraged by Trolley's sly wink, Skittery casually took his leave from the boys and approached the girls' booth.   
  
"Hey Trolley," he greeted lightly, smiling stupidly at her.  
  
"Hey yerself," Trolley shot back flirtatiously. "How ya doin'?"  
  
Spot snickered as he witnessed his friend attempt to turn Trolley into putty in his hands. "Alright boys, time to watch the master at work." He stretched his arms in front of him, cracking his knuckles and his neck and casting a menacing glare at the laughing boys, who quickly shut up.  
  
"Heya Fighter." He lazily leaned against the back of her seat, winking suggestively. "How's it goin', huh?"  
  
Fighter looked up at Spot as though it were a surprise to see him there. "It was goin' just fine till I saw yer bug ugly face," she said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Spot just grinned and examined his fingernails. All in good time… "Lovely to see you too." He knew there had to be a better way. What was that word Mush and Blink were always using? Oh yeah, 'sensitivity!' "No seriously Fighter, how've ya been?"  
  
Fighter was almost impressed. He was actually being considerate, and hadn't even demeaned her with a 'babe,' 'doll,' or 'sweetface.' Yet… "Fine.....jus fine...." she said in a truly convincing confused tone, reminding herself why he was trying to act so nice.  
  
"Glad to hear it." Spot smiled genuinely. "Hey, whatcha up to dis evening?"  
  
"Well." Fighter considered turning down him right then and there, but then decided it would be better to make him suffer. "I s'pose nothin', why?"  
  
He grinned, turning on his charm. He was so in! "Well, I was jus wondering if you might be interested in joinin me for dinner. I know dis real nice lil place."   
  
Skittery grinned, extending a hand to Trolley and motioning towards a free table. "I'se been jus' fine. And yerself?"   
  
"Gettin' better." She smirked, accepting his hand and sitting at the table he led her to.  
  
Skittery fought back a blush. This was going to be easier than he thought. "So doll, ya busy tonight?"  
  
Trolley giggled insanely, trying to act as sickeningly trampy as possible. "No, not at all. Why ya ask?"  
  
"Well, I was jus' wonderin' if you might be interested in grabbin' a bite to eat or somethin' later," he asked casually, carefully gauging her reaction.  
  
"Dinner, huh?" Fighter mumbled lightly, pretending to be considering this casually. She looked up at him with a shrug. "Fine, but I'm paying for meself."  
  
Spot smirked, crossing his arms over the table. "Oh, I couldn't let ya do dat! What kind of a gentleman would I be?"  
  
Fighter smirked and rolled her eyes. "Da kind dat ain't one. So when do ya want me to pick ya up?" she asked, leaning back in the seat easily.  
  
He laughed and let her have it her way. "Whenever would be best for you." Spot ignored the sniggers of the guys and continued his 'nice guy' act.  
  
"Mm-hmm," she murmured, nodding and holding back the urge to roll her eyes. "Well then, I guess I should be there whenever I decide to," she decided cockily.  
  
Spot nodded politely. "So where would you like to go, Fighter?" Why was he being so annoyingly nice? He had to constantly remind himself of the five dollars that would soon be burning another hole in his pocket.  
  
"I thought you had some place in mind," Fighter challenged, cocking an eyebrow. Gosh, he was so stupid…  
  
"Well, I thought I would let you pick. I don't want to do anything to disappoint you." Spot was still making himself sick with this whole gentleman thing. Holy cow, just get 'er in your pants, Spot, come on… Sensitivity! he again reminded himself.  
  
Trolley grinned widely. She didn't know how much longer she could keep up this stupid act. Gosh, he was cute. "Oh, dat sounds jus' swell!"  
  
"Great!" Skittery exclaimed excitedly, surprised and delighted that this was going so well. "So, when do you want me to come getcha?"  
  
"Oh, I don't care!" Trolley shrugged, starting to drop the dumb act, but still somewhat sickening herself when she remembered why he was being so nice. "We could just hang out til we get hungry again."  
  
Skittery grinned warmly and nodded, doing his best to forget about the bet. The money don't even matter any more, he found himself thinking. "Sounds great," he agreed genuinely, ruffling his hair.  
  
Trolley smiled outwardly with an inward sigh, wishing with all her heart that this boy really liked her. But she would embarrass him well enough…oh yes, he would rue the day he decided to mess with this girl's emotions. "So, whadaya wanna do now?"  
  
"Please...gag me with a spoon," Fighter begged, laughing lightly and rolling her eyes. "Next thing I know you'll be showing up at da lodgin' house with candy and roses and writin' me love poems," she said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Spot bit his lip. Perhaps he was laying it on a bit thick. "Naw, whadaya think I am, some kinda pansy?"  
  
"That's exactly what I think," she said matter-of-factly, standing up slowly and running a hand through her hair.  
  
Skittery shrugged and kicked himself for making such a stupid bet when he really did like this girl. "Oh...I don't know.....ya wanna just take a walk?"  
  
"Yeah, dat sounds real nice." Trolley found it harder and harder to keep the bet in mind. Skittery actually seemed really interested in her, and she never had been one to keep any emotion to herself. She did, however, feel a pang of hopelessness, and didn't forget about giving it to him later.  
  
Skittery grinned and felt his heart skip a beat, standing up and holding out his hand. "Shall we go?"  
  
Trolley blushed and smiled as she accepted his hand, ignoring the hoots and hollers of the guys.   
  
He grinned and blushed himself, walking out and yanking her not-so-gently along with him. "Sorry about that," he muttered when they reached the comparable serenity of the outdoors.  
  
Trolley smiled understandingly. "S'alright." She blushed madly and nearly jumped when she realized that their hands were still touching. She looked up at Skittery, waiting for his response.  
  
Skittery grinned and bit his lip, not letting go of her hand and hoping she wouldn't hit him. "So, uh...you wanna walk around?"  
  
"I thought that was the general idea," she laughed easily, stealing another glance up at him. If her many years of observing people and studying their behavior had taught her anything, she was nearly sure that his kindness wasn't just an act anymore.   
  
Spot furrowed his eyebrows. What was her deal? "So ya still gonna join me for dinner or what?"  
  
Fighter shrugged and reached down to take his hand, shocking even herself. "Sure I am," she confirmed with a smirk, leading him ever so confidently out the door.  
  
Spot winked at the laughing guys as he was dragged outside. "So where to?"  
  
"Howsabout we just walk...oh....wherever," she suggested, shrugging and holding back a laugh when Spot's hand still hung in hers. She had half-expected him to yank it out.  
  
"Wanna go down to da docks? I know ya like it down dere." Spot smiled sincerely, beginning to regret the chauvinistic bet.  
  
Fighter grinned softly, surprised he had noticed that. She was rather fond of the river. "Yeah..." she grinned, forgetting about the stupid bet for a moment and noticing his eyes...they were nice eyes...WAIT! NO! HE SOLD YOUR BODY FOR FIVE BUCKS! She thought to herself, mentally shaking away her thoughts.  
  
Spot smiled kindly, leading her over the Brooklyn Bridge. He looked over at her, somewhat unnerved by the way she was looking at him. Part of him wanted her just to beat Skittery, but that part was quickly waning. He realized how much he really liked--or, dare he think it--loved this girl that he had had a life-long battle with.  
  
Skittery grinned and fell into an easy, even pace along with her, glancing over at her every now and then with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Trolley giggled nervously.  
  
"Nothin'," he mumbled, slowly taking his eyes off of her. Honestly, he was thinking about how well her hand fit in his.  
  
Trolley looked at him and snickered, thinking the same thing about their hands. "So where're ya takin' me?"  
  
"I dunno." He shrugged, running his free hand through his hair. "Got any place ya'd like to go?"  
  
"What?" Fighter muttered with a small smile, looking back towards the bridge in front of her and fighting down the soft, pink blush beginning to creep up in her cheeks.  
  
Spot grinned and dropped his head. "Ah, nothin." They arrived at the docks and sat down, dangling their feet in the water.  
  
Fighter grinned and sighed softly, kicking up a bit of water lightly with her foot and looking down into the clear depths.  
  
He looked over at her and smirked, once again remembering his mission, but trying to go about it subtly. "So, Fighter, whadaya wanna do, now dat we'se all alone here..." So much for subtlety...  
  
Fighter smirked and also remembered his 'mission,' deciding to take a very different approach. "Well..." she said slowly, turning towards him. "Bein' all alone here.....it gives us plenty of options," she drawled, holding back a laugh.  
  
Spot raised his eyebrows, quite shocked at how easy she was unconsciously making it for him. "Go on," he prompted.  
  
She nodded slightly, very discreetly sliding towards him. "Well....we could just talk. But I much prefer action. Don't you?" she said in a seductive voice, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh, most definitely," Spot drawled, resisting the urge to run a hand through her hair.  
  
Fighter nodded again and scooted a bit closer, her eyes never leaving his. "And...to tell you the truth...I'm craving a bit of action right now myself..." she said slowly, running her tongue over her lower lip and resisting the giant urge to burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, so am I, baby." Spot couldn't hold himself back any longer. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and waited for her reaction.  
  
Fighter worked hard to restrain herself from killing him, amazingly still holding onto her casual and seductive air. She nodded and leaned in a little closer, barely able to wait for this sweet revenge.  
  
Could this be it? Ahh, so easy, yet so sweet! He leaned forward and their lips nearly touched...  
  
Trolley thought for a moment. "Let's go down to Central Park!" she suggested with a grin, forgetting all about how she was supposed to be shunning him.  
  
Skittery grinned, just as excited, and ruffled his hair, tugging her quickly along as they made their way to their destination.  
  
"Woah, why ya goin so fast? I was enjoyin jus walkin wit you." Trolley smiled up at him shyly, softly laying her other hand on his muscled upper arm.  
  
Skittery grinned and blushed, promptly slowing down and looking down at her. "Sorry bout dat."  
  
"Ah, it's okay," Trolley murmured sweetly, squeezing his hand softly. "It sure is a nice evening."  
  
"Yeah…it is..." he murmured, suddenly remembering the bet and shaking his head briskly. If five bucks was what it cost him to not be such a slime ball, then it was worth it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trolley pried, trying to get him to confess about the bet. She really hoped that she wasn't just another piece of meat to him. She knew that way too many guys were like that.   
  
"Huh? Oh…nothing." He chuckled and gave her a reassuring smirk as they reached the park.  
  
Trolley closed her eyes and sighed sadly. Maybe she had been wrong. He probably was just trying to win the bet. She forced a smile up at him and walked over to a bench to sit down.  
  
Skittery frowned and trotted over to sit down beside her, cocking an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked, looking at her apprehensively.  
  
With a quick and deep breath, Fighter instantly shoved Spot as hard as she could into the murky waters with a growl, waiting until he surfaced with a sputter. Fighter stood up angrily and leered at him, her face set in a hardened glare. "THINK TWICE BEFORE YA TRY AND SELL MY BODY FER FIVE LOUSY BUCKS NEXT TIME CONLON!'" she yelled, her fury growing. "And I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot long pole....wait..make it twenty...YA KNOW WHAT? IF THE DAMNED POLE REACHED THE END OF THE EARTH I WOULDN'T TOUCH YA WITH IT!" she yelled loudly, her eyes hot with fury as she quickly turned around and stalked towards the bridge. "Oh!" she called, whirling around. "No one calls me 'baby.'"  
  
Spot tread water for a moment, taking in what she had said. He got a bit lost at the pole part, but what did she mean about the bet? Crap, she must have heard him and Skittery talking. He had to warn Skitts… Nah, let 'im suffer, Spot decided, pulling his shivering, humbled body out of the river.  
  
Fighter muttered curse words under her breath as she stalked away, her whole body still shaking with fury. Had he actually thought she would fall for that? For him? She scowled and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.   
  
Spot sat on the dock, holding his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid?! The one girl that he really could imagine himself having a future with, and he had just thrown that out the window. What now? He stood up only to walk around aimlessly and sort out his thoughts.  
  
Trolley sighed, looking up at him imploringly. "Skittery, can we please be honest with each other?" she began, not really sure what she was trying to say. Finally, she just spit it out with a sigh. "Do you really like me?"  
  
Skittery bit his lip, blushing slightly as he nodded. "Yeah I really do. And, as long as we'se being honest...." He took a deep breath. "Me an' Spot made this stupid bet, but I wasn't really thinkin', and I didn't mean it, and…yeah," he confessed, turning toward her apologetically.  
  
Trolley glared up at him, half angrily, half amusedly. "I know. Me an' Fighter heard yous two." She paused. "But, ya really didn't mean it? Ya really like me?"  
  
Skittery stared at her for a second, thinking he should go warn Spot but deciding this was more important. "Yeah. I mean, I do really like you..." he confirmed with a shy grin.  
  
Trolley grinned, her heart jumping up in her throat. "So, you don't really just wanna get me in your pants?"  
  
He blushed furiously, laughing in spite of himself. "Not a bit…well, I mean, I kinda do, but that's not all I want, ya know, I mean…" He leaned his head back and sighed defeatedly.  
  
Fighter sighed heavily and leaned slightly over the bridge, trying to shake away all her thoughts and just stare stupidly into the waters that lay below her.  
  
Spot ran a shaky hand through his hair, trying to decide what he should do. He couldn't go back to her. He had been suck a jerk. He would be lucky if she ever talked to him again.  
  
Fighter sighed and leaned forward a little more, hoping if she just stared harder into the icy depths she could forget about Spot and how his lips had been so close to hers. She shook her head again, disgusted with herself for even thinking that.  
  
Spot walked around a little more, trying to warm himself up. He was going to go to her, he decided. He would spill his guts, he told himself. He set out to do just that, planning out what to say to her on the way. But by the time he reached Fighter, all he could manage was, "Hey."  
  
Fighter jumped and whirled around, she had almost succeeded in forgetting all of her thoughts when he inconvieniently showed up. What an idiot. "What are you doing? I told you I didn't want to talk to you," she growled, snarling at him.  
  
"I know ya don't, but I need to say something, and it won't be none too easy for me." He took a deep breath and looked into her cold eyes. "I'm sorry. I was a real jerk."  
  
Trolley laughed and smiled at him somewhat awkwardly. "I know whatcha mean…"  
  
Skittery smiled back just as awkwardly, feeling a blush rise up. "I really am sorry. I was stupid at the time."  
  
"Yeah, you were," Trolley agreed with a smirk. "But it's okay. I understand what it is to make a mistake." A sudden gust of wind sent a violent shiver through her.  
  
Skittery bit his lip and hesitantly slipped an arm around her, watching for a reaction.  
  
Fighter nodded and did not look away. "Yeah, you were a huge jerk." she said scornfully, eyeing him bitterly.  
  
Spot winced and nodded. "I know, an' I jus want ya ta know dat I'se sorry, okay? Dere's me apology, do wit it whatchu will." He took another look at her, lowered his head, and started to walk away.  
  
"Yeah well, just sorry ain't gonna cut it bub. Ya sold me body, fer five lousy bucks." she fumed, rolling her eyes and looking back out towards the water.  
  
Spot whirled around, suddenly filled with somewhat of a righteous indignation. "Fighter, it was a stupid bet! I didn't even mean it! As far as I'm concerned, it's over! What more do I have to say to make you forgive me?"  
  
"Ya can't, okay," she sighed sadly. "You was stupid, and da bet was stupid, and ya blew it."   
  
Spot threw his arms in the air and stormed off. He most certainly had blown it, big time. He just wished he could quit being such a jerk.  
  
Trolley inched ever so slightly closer to him and grinned, loving the feel of his strong arm around her. "Thanks," she whispered. "Dat's much better."  
  
Skittery's stomach was doing acrobatics as he pulled her in closer to him, his eyes gazing intently into hers. "Yeah, I think you're right."  
  
She grinned as their eyes locked, then turned away to look out on the waning purple and orange twilight. "It's so beautiful out 'ere." She unconsciously rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah...it's gorgeous..." he whispered, eyes still locked on the girl in his arms.  
  
Fighter sighed heavily and leaned against the bridge, closing her eyes in defeat. Despite her actions, she had truly hoped that something could come of her and Spot, but now, it seemed there was just no way. She scowled and shoved her hands in her pockets.  
  
Spot kicked a rock along on his way to nowhere in particular. If only she could see how he really was, how he really could be a sweet guy, a polite gentleman, and how he really did...love her.  
  
Fighter kicked herself mentally over and over, reaching her hands up to adjust her coat and realizing with a wince it wasn't there. She had left it on the docks when she had stormed off, and was now greatly regretting it.  
  
Spot's rock eventually stopped once he reached the docks. As his eyes drifted over to what it had gotten caught on, he realized that it was Fighter's coat. He slowly picked it up and brought it up to his face, the scent of her almost bringing him to tears. He took a deep breath and with resolve decided to find her and take it to her.  
  
Trolley sighed and looked back up at him, realizing he wasn't looking at the scenery. She snuggled into his shoulder, still not quite convinced that this was all actually happening. Their fingers gently played with one anothers' as they stared into each others' eyes. "Whatcha thinkin bout?" She barely heard the words come out of her mouth as her lips twisted into a small smile.  
  
"You." Skittery admitted without hesitation, not breaking eye contact.  
  
Trolley grinned shyly and lay her head back down on his shoulder, playing with the buttons on his shirt. "Aww," she cooed softly with a slight blush.  
  
Unable to resist any longer, Skittery slowly leaned down, tilted her chin upwards, and placed a soft kiss on her dry, delicate lips.   
  
Fighter sighed and headed aimlessly back toward the docks, shoving her hands in her pockets defeatedly as she walked.  
  
Spot trudged along, head down, contemplating his lines in his head as he walked. Eventually, with her walking toward the docks and him walking away from the docks, and neither of them watching where they were going, they ran smack into each other.   
  
Fighter bit her lip and fell backwards onto the docks, landing with a thud on her backside.  
  
"Oh, Fighter, I'se so sorry!" Spot quickly bent down to help her up, then promptly stood back up as she pushed him away and rose to her feet. "Um, here, I jus wanted to give ya back your coat." Head still down, he held it out meekly.  
  
"Forget it," she muttered, taking the coat and slipping it around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Spot asked quietly, genuinely concerned.   
  
"What? Oh, yeah…I'm fine," she affirmed, nodding her head and turning to walk away.  
  
Spot followed her, determined not to let her get away again. "Fighter," he began, not knowing what he was trying to say.  
  
Trolley gave into the kiss with all her soul, the raw passion of the moment turning into their own personal eternity. She pressed up against his body as he pulled her closer to him and slid his tongue between her loosely puckered lips. She followed his lead and ran her hands through his hair as the moment heated up, and she could feel a pleased smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Slightly more experienced in this area than his partner, Skittery could never recall having kissed someone and felt so much excitement, wonder, and longing. He was almost relieved as they slowly broke away, for the sole fact that they were still in public. He rested his forehead against hers and grinned into her wide blue eyes, cupping her chin in his hand and rubbing her soft, gritty cheek with his thumb.  
  
"Wow," Trolley finally gasped, dropping her head onto his shoulder and giggling softly.  
  
"What?" Fighter demanded, not sure why she was still giving him a chance. Deep down inside, she really did long to make this all work out.  
  
A bit distracted by the way the highlights in her hair caught the last remaining shimmers of sunlight, Spot's words, whatever they may have been, caught in his throat and all his brain could come up with to spit out was, "I'm sorry."  
  
Fighter growled, whipping a hand through her hair and whirling around with a stomp. "Spot, would you just give it a rest, I've heard it a thousand times!"  
  
"But you ain't listenin to me!" he insisted, grapping her arm gently yet firmly so she couldn't walk away. "Look, as far as I'se concerned, da bet's off! I wish I had never done it!"  
  
"Yeah," Fighter sighed, meeting his eyes with a look that made him crumble inside. "So do I."  
  
"Fighter," he began again, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temples. He was just about to let go and walk away forever, but something kept calling him back.   
  
It was Fighter's lips pressed against his. No longer able to stand not knowing, she had suddenly grabbed the back of his head and shoved their mouths together. Caught extremely off guard, Spot wrapped his arms around her slight frame and attempted to take over the kiss, succeeding only in getting her lower lip caught in his teeth.  
  
"I'll say," Skittery panted, pulling Trolley's legs into his lap and holding her contentedly.   
  
"So," she whispered, looking up at him with a flush, "what now?"  
  
"Well," he began with a smirk, gazing down at her and softly brushing a lock of hair out of her face, "I guess I should do dis da right way an' ask ya to be my goil."  
  
As an answer, Trolley leaned up and softly kissed his lips, this time pulling back after a short moment and finding his eyes with a smirk.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Skittery chuckled, leaning down and nuzzling her face playfully.  
  
Trolley threw back her head and laughed, flinging her arms around his neck, content to stay like this the rest of the night.  
  
"What it da name of Brooklyn was dat?" Spot muttered, trying to hide the deep blush in his cheeks and failing miserably.  
  
Fighter turned away clamped a hand over her mouth, falling to her knees. "I knew I shouldn'ta done dat…"  
  
"No," Spot agreed, kneeling down next to her. "No, it shoulda been more like dis." He smile gently and took her chin in his hand, kissing her with a soft passion that quickly escalated, their tongues intertwining naturally as if they had been doing this forever.  
  
Skittery smirked mischievously and gathered Trolley securely into his arms before standing up and heading towards the lodging house.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, baby," Trolley warned with a laugh, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'll be fine if ya don't choke me," Skittery chuckled easily, never having felt so complete in his life.  
  
"Yeah." Fighter nodded with a smile when they finally broke away, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Dat was much better."  
  
Spot sighed and rubbed her back easily. "What say we start over, huh? Put all our stupid past behind us an' just go from here, huh?"  
  
"You mean from before two minutes ago, of course?" Fighter grinned, playing with his hair.  
  
Spot laughed, rubbing her cheek softly. "Whadaya think I am, stupid?"  
  
"Dat's exactly what I think," Fighter giggled, punching him in the chest and standing up challengingly.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Spot growled, lunging at her and scooping her in his arms, tossing her laughing body easily over her shoulder. "We'll jus' see about dat now, huh?"  
  
Fighter relaxed her body over his shoulder, content to go wherever he would take her. She was a changed girl…well, when it came to him at least. "Oh, Conlon," she reminded him. "You ain't gettin in my pants."   
  
Spot grinned and smacked her rear lightly. "Dat's da least of my worries." 


End file.
